When You Say Nothing At All
by Lyrical.Laughter
Summary: After Jessica is raped she finds one person she can lean on, Reese Durkee *FINISHED*
1. One

Jessica was sitting on her bed writing. She liked to write and she kept a secret journal that no one, not even Charity knew about. She looked at today's entry. _ I just can't stop thinking about him, he is the most amazing guy I have ever met. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it. I actually think I, Jessica Bennett am falling in love. _

She sighed and thought about the man of her dreams. "What am I thinking, he'll never love me back, No one loves me anyway except Mom and Dad. I wish I had more friends. But look at me, I'm boring, and ugly." She said to herself. 

She went downstairs where Kay was talking to Simone. "-I know Miguel will be mine and soon." She heard her sister say. 

"Kay, Miguel loves Charity and I know you were behind the fishguts, do you know how much you hurt Charity? Also don't you care about Reese's feelings? You have to tell him you don't like him." Said Jessica. 

"I don't know what you are talking about. What are you doing listening to our conversation anyway? Go away, no one wants you around!" said Kay angrily. 

Jessica didn't know what to say so she just left. 

It was early evening, and the sun was about to set but it was still scorching hot outside, even for early summer. Jessica wanted to be alone so she decided to go to her special place, a little cove she had found a few years ago. 

She had to walk through a wooded part and through some bushes where she found the cove. Tall cliffs surrounded it on two sides, and in front of her was the sparkling ocean. She was really hot and sweaty from making her way through the woods so she took of her shorts and her T-shirt revealing a dark green bikini. Glad that she was alone so she could cry she sat down on a cool rock and put her head on her knees as she let her tears fall. 

She heard something and looked towards the water where a figure had just emerged. Jessica had never seen such a hot body and she gawked at him forgetting her tear-stained face. He had beautiful blondish brown hair, he was tall, muscular and he had beautiful eyes. 

"Jessica, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. 

Jessica snapped back to reality and her mouth hung open. "R-Reese?" she stammered, not believing it was him. 

"Yeah. I didn't know you knew about this place too. Why are you crying?" He asked concerned. 

"N-no reason." Said Jessica still staring at his beautiful body, trying to get over her initial shock at first seeing him. 

Reese noticed her staring and got embarrassed feeling self-conscious. 

"I-I should go now." Said Jessica getting up feeling embarrassed for staring as if she had never seen him before, granted she had never beheld his bare chest but that was no reason to stare like a love-sick school girl. 

"You don't have to leave on my account." Said Reese going over to a pile of things Jessica had failed to notice when she first got there. 

"Okay." said Jessica sitting back down still stunned at Reese's transformation. 

"Are you okay? What was wrong?" said Reese as he picked up a towel and dried off his wet body. 

"Nothing." said Jessica wiping her face, once again reminded of Kay's harsh words and her feeling of being an outcast. 

"Okay, we don't have to talk about. But I do know something that will put a smile on your face." He grinned wickedly and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Reese Durkee! You put me down now or else!" squealed Jessica. 

"Or else what?" asked Reese walking towards the ocean. 

"Reese! Don't even think about it!" said Jessica kicking her legs. 

Reese carried her into the water. "Okay, I'll let you down now." And he tossed her into the water. 

Jessica came up soaked and Reese started laughing at her. "You are so dead!' she said chasing him through the water. When she finally caught up with him she jumped on his back and dunked him. They came back up together laughing their chins just above the water. 

Suddenly Jessica stopped laughing. "Oh my God!!" screamed Jessica in horror, her face turning red with embarrassment. 

"What's wrong?" asked Reese as he immediately stopped laughing. 

Jessica put her arms over her chest underwater. "My…my top…it fell off." said Jessica turning redder still. 

Reese started laughing. "I'll try to find it." He said as he dived under the water. Jessica tried to cover herself more efficiently, hoping he couldn't see her. She was relieved when he came up 20 seconds later with her dark green top in his hand. 

Jessica said a silent 'thank you' to God. "Okay give it to me and turn around." She said holding out her hand. 

Reese handed it to her and obediently turned around while she put it on. When she was done she snuck up behind Reese and started splashing him. 

Reese turned around and splashed her back. They stayed in the water until the sunset and then they got out. Jessica couldn't remember having more fun even if her toes and fingers were wrinkly and soggy. 

"Here you go." Said Reese handing her a towel. 

"Thanks." Said Jessica wrapping it around herself. 

"Would you like to have some dinner? I had made it to surprise Kay but when I went over there she acted like she was sick." He said frowning. 

"Sure, but what do you mean she acted?" asked Jessica noticing how unhappy he looked. 

"Oh, I was getting ready to knock on the door but it was half way open and I heard her talking to Simone about me. I was going to leave but I decided to try and ask her anyway, she lied and said she was sick." 

"I'm so sorry, Reese." Said Jessica feeling unimaginably guilty that she hadn't told Reese that Kay didn't really like him, and even more so for making him think that Kay liked him to begin with. 

"It's okay, let's go over and eat." He said pointing to a gigantic tree and holding out his hand for her to take. 

Jessica took his hand and he led her over to the tree where the picnic basket was. Reese took a blanket and spread it out on the ground and motioned for her to sit. 

"Do you need any help?" asked Jessica. 

"No that's okay." Said Reese. First he got out a candlestick holder and then he placed two white candles in it. Then he got out two plates, two glasses, forks and napkins. 

"Kay doesn't know what she's missing. You did all of this just for her?" asked Jessica. 

"Yeah, but now I know I was wrong to even waste my time on her, I can't believe that she led me on like that, I really liked her, a lot. Anyway, the food isn't anything fancy." He got out turkey and cheese sandwiches, two pieces of watermelon, strawberries, pasta salad and a canister of lemonade, then he lit the candles. 

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses? And why aren't you talking like you used to, you know all the big words, if you don't mind me asking." asked Jessica glancing down at his chest again. 

"Well I usually only talk like that when I'm nervous or really interested in something. And I broke my glasses so I've decided to wear contacts from now on, I just kind of need a change, you know? And Charity was trying to cheer me up earlier so she took me out to get a new look." 

"I wish I could change, change into a bird and fly away." Said Jessica sadly as she bit a strawberry. 

"Come on Jess, what's wrong?" asked Reese as he poured her some lemonade. 

"Everything is wrong, just everything." Said Jessica looking down. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. 

Jessica frowned. "Not now, but thanks for caring. Reese, you are a good friend." 

"Thanks." Said Reese. They ate the rest of the picnic dinner as they talked about little things like the weather and their plans for the rest of the summer. When they were done the sun had already set and it was dark. 

"Look at all of the stars." said Jessica laying down on the blanket. 

Reese layed down beside her. "There's Orion, and then the big and little dipper." He said pointing to the various constellations. "A star is made-Oh, you're probably not interested in that kind of stuff." He said. 

"No Reese, I am. I love stars and I would love to learn more about them." 

They layed there until 11:00 at night talking about stars. 

"Reese?" 

"Yeah?" Said Reese laying on his stomach and propping himself up with his elbows. 

"Well, it's just I feel alone all of the time, I'm always mislooked and ignored and it just hurts so much. Charity has Miguel, Mom has Dad, Kay has Simone to talk to, but I have no one, and even if I did like someone chances are they wouldn't feel the same way. No one cares about me." Said Jessica thinking about the person she had wrote about in her journal. 

"That's not true Jess, I care about you…… a lot." 


	2. Two

"That's not true Jess, I care about you…… a lot." said Reese. 

Jessica just looked at him. "W-what do you mean?" 

"I mean how can anyone not care about you? You're sweet, beautiful, honest, you're just amazing." 

"Thank you Reese, that means a lot." Said Jessica smiling. 

"Well, I'd better walk you home before your father has the whole police department out looking for you." Said Reese getting up. 

"Yeah." Said Jessica regretting that the night had to end. "Do you think we could hang out at the Book Café tomorrow afternoon?" 

"Sure, I have to go to Castleton in the morning for an insect convention and then I'll meet you there at about 2, is that okay?" 

"Yeah, perfect." Said Jessica helping him pack everything up. Reese walked her home through the silent streets of Harmony and to her house. 

"Goodnight Jess. I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing her on the cheek. 

Jessica blushed . "Good night, Reese." She said smiling and going inside. 

Reese smiled, turned around and walked away. 

"Jessica, who was that HOT guy you were with? And at this late at night, if mom and Dad knew you'd be dead. He's almost as cute as Miguel!" said Kay looking out the window after Reese's retreating figure. 

"Kay, you'll be disappointed to know that that is Reese Durkee, the same guy you rejected." 

"Oh my God! What did he do?" asked Kay surprised. 

"Well after a girl broke his heart he decided to change, for himself not you." Said Jessica walking up the stairs. 

"Whatever." Said Kay walking back over to the sofa and sitting down. Jessica went upstairs, changed, brushed her teeth and hair and jumped into bed. She pulled out her journal from under the mattress and got a pen when she wrote another entry:   
_ You won't believe how much my life has changed since that last entry, Now I know I am in love and I can't describe how wonderful it is. I love Reese Durkee and I have for almost a year, it was so sweet how he gave me his jacket at the prom and today…gosh it was wonderful, I just can't believe that this is happening to me. Reese comforted me today and then we ate a picnic dinner and watched the stars for hours, he even kissed me on the cheek, that's actually my first kiss! Well I better get to sleep, if I can, I just feel so happy! I'm going to see him tomorrow and I can't wait!   
Jessica _

Reese got home and unlocked the door. His parents were away on business like always so he walked upstairs to his room. It was neat and tidy and hardly anything was out of place. He plopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He felt different as well as looked it. He remembered how much fun he had had today with Jess, she was so great and pretty and a lot of other stuff and she had always been nice to him, regardless of how he looked. He took off his clothes leaving on his boxers, got under the covers and turned off his lamp. 

Jessica woke up at 10:00 and was thankful school didn't start for another week. She took a shower, got dressed and went down stairs. "Hey, Mom." She said to Grace as she came down into the kitchen. 

"Hi, Sweetie." Said Grace giving her a plate of pancakes. "Kay told me you were out kind of late with a friend." Said Grace smiling. 

"Yeah, I was. It was Reese." 

"Oh, that's good, he's such a nice young man." Said Grace smiling. 

"Yeah." Said Jessica digging into her pancakes. 

Grace smiled and went upstairs to do some cleaning. "Hi, Jessica." Said Charity coming into the kitchen with Miguel behind her. 

"Hey you two, what's up?" asked Jessica. 

"I'm taking Charity out to dinner tonight to celebrate our one year anniversary." Said Miguel smiling. 

"That's great." Said Jessica. 

"You seem really happy, is there a reason?" asked Charity smiling. 

"Not really, I hung out with Reese last night though." She said trying not to smile. 

"Oh I see." Said Miguel smiling and leading Charity outside. 

At fifteen till two Jessica took one last look in the mirror. She had her hair pulled back in a clip, a long pink skirt with light purple flowers and a matching light purple shirt. She grabbed her purse and headed over to the book Café. When she got there Reese was surrounded by a huge group of girls and Jess felt a surge of jealousy. She watched as Reese pulled out one of his bug collections and smiled as some girls screamed and yelped and all of them left. Jessica went over and sat by him smiling. 

"The bugs work every time." He said smiling mischievously. 

Jessica laughed. "Yeah it looks that way. How was the insect convention?" 

"It was great, I had a lot of fun. Do you want something to drink or eat?" 

"Umm… ..a glass of orange juice would be fine." She said smiling. 

"Orange juice is really good for your body because-never mind, I'll go get your juice." He said getting up and walking to the counter. 

"Gosh, why am I so nervous around her all of a sudden? She's just a friend." Reese said to himself as he stood in line. 

"Reese looks so incredible today, his eyes are such a beautiful color and he's so sweet, he's utterly perfect." Jessica said to herself while staring off into space. 

Reese came back to their table with a glass of orange juice for each of them. When he got there Jessica had her eyes half closed and she seemed to be on another planet. 

"Jess?" he said waving his hand in front of her face. 

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." She said smiling at him. 

"Here's your juice. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Seascape with me for dinner tonight?" He asked hopefully. 

Jessica looked at him shocked. "R-really? But that's the most expensive restaurant in Harmony." 

"Only the best for the best." Said Reese smiling. 

"I'd love you-I-I mean I'd love to-go, that is..." Said Jessica blushing a deep red. 

Reese decided to ignore the 'I'd love you' part because he could see she was embarrassed. "Okay, great. I'll pick you up at 7?" 

"Sure, that'd be great." 

They talked about Reese's family for awhile and then Jessica walked home. 


	3. Three

"Hey Jessie." Said a guy from school, Robert, as he and his friends drove by in a fancy car and stopped. 

*Go away* thought Jessica mentally. 

"Aren't you looking hot today." Said one boy whistling and looking her up and down. 

Jessica continued to walk and ignore them as they slowly followed beside her. 

"Come on, Babe. How bout you get in the car and we can have a little party." Said the first guy, Robert, winking. 

Jessica saw her house up ahead and ran home slamming the door behind her. "Why do they always do that to me?" she said rushing upstairs and slamming the door. 

Reese walked home and was surprised to see his parents car in the driveway. 

"Mom, dad?" he said walking through the doorway. 

"Reese, darling! Look at you, you look wonderful!" said his mother giving him a hug. 

"Thanks. What are you doing home so early?" 

Elizabeth, his mother frowned. "Well, we wanted to talk to you." 

"About what?" asked Reese sitting down on the sofa. 

"We're moving to New York, all of us." Said his mother. 

"What? No! I've lived here almost my whole life!" said Reese standing up. 

"We know and we thought it would be a good change, our company just merged with another and it would be better if we could live there, it's going to be a gigantic merger with lots of profits rolling in." added his father, Dave. 

"I don't care, Harmony is my home and I don't want to leave!" he said stomping off to his room. 

Jessica waited patiently for Reese to come and pick her up. She had a black dress spaghetti strapped dress, black high heels , her hair was down and she had her mothers diamond ear rings on. Reese was ten minutes late and she was starting to get worried, she sat down on the couch and waited, and waited, and waited. When the clock struck 7:45 she gave up and went upstairs. Thankfully no one was home to witness her humiliation. She sat on her bed and cried. "I am so stupid!" she said as she got off of the bed and took off her dress. "No one is ever going to care about me and why should they? I'm just a boring nobody." she said still crying as she got into her pajamas. She nestled herself under the blankets as an early autumn breeze came in through the window. 

Reese rushed over to the Bennett house as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Jessica. He had been arguing and pleading with his mother and father and he had totally lost track of the time. 

He held a bouquet of daisies in his hand as he knocked on the door. No answer. He looked at his watch and saw it was ten after eight. He twisted the knob and found it was unlocked. He opened the door but it looked like no one was home. He went upstairs and knocked on Kay and Jessica's bedroom door but there was no answer. "Jessica?" 

Again there was no answer. He opened the door and went in. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but he saw Jessica in her bed asleep. He quietly walked over to her and bent down. She looked so beautiful. He looked closer and saw a tear on her cheek and her pillow was damp. He hoped he hadn't been the one to make her cry. But in the pit of his stomach he knew he probably had. 

"Jessica? Wake up." Said Reese gently shaking her. 

"Huh what?" said Jessica sleepily as she opened her eyes and looked up at Reese. "What are you doing here?" asked Jessica confused as she sat up. 

"I wanted to come apologize to you, I'm really sorry I didn't come and pick you up, or call." He said holding out the bouquet of daisies. Jessica just looked at him and tried to be mad but she just couldn't. 

"Daisies are my favorite." 

"I know." He said smiling as she accepted them. 

Reese got up and sat on the bed beside her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings tonight but my parents came home and we had some things to discuss." Said Reese looking at Jessica sadly. 

"What things?" asked Jessica 

Reese took a deep breath wishing he didn't have to say this, hoping that if he kept it inside it would all disappear. "My family and I are moving to New York……in three days." 

Jessica sat there shocked and after a minute she spoke. "N-no, you can't." she said with tears building up in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I tried all I could to change their mind but they wouldn't listen, it's some business thing." Said Reese realizing how much he would miss her. 

Jessica felt like her heart was breaking. "I-ugh-this can't be happening!" she said putting her hand on her head afraid she'd pass out or something. 

"I know I'm going to miss everyone so much." *especially you* he thought to himself. 

Jessica threw her arms around him and layed her head on his 

shoulder. "I don't want you to go." 

"I'm going to miss you a lot." Said Reese sighing. "I'd better get going before my parents get worried, they don't know I left." He said pulling away.

"Bye." Said Jessica sadly. 


	4. Four

The next two days went by too quickly for both Jessica and Reese. Jessica went over to his house on both days and helped him pack up his stuff though it was far from fun because they were both so gloomy. Jessica kept thinking about how much she would miss him and although it had only been a few days since they had connected she knew she would really miss him. 

One day before he was supposed to leave Jessica was sitting outside in the back yard on the swing Miguel had made for Charity. She felt so restless as she dug her toe into the ground under her. "It isn't fair." She said for the tenth time that day. She couldn't sit still so she stood up and walked around the back yard, her bare feet smushing the cool grass below her. She had all of this pent up negative energy inside and it was driving her out of her mind. She went back into the house and upstairs where she changed into some sweat shorts and a tank top. She decided to take a long jog.

She could hear her shoes pound against the pavement as sweat collected on her forehead and upper lip. She stopped for a minute to collect her breath and then kept going and going and finally she stopped and she was at her and Reese's little cove. She collapsed on a tree stump and caught her breath. She felt like beating someone up, or anything to get rid of all of frustration, Reese had been trying to convince his parents to let him stay but they had been persistent in their decision and wouldn't relent.

Jessica stood up and walked to the beach where she sat down in the sand. All of a sudden she started making a sand castle, she didn't know why but it helped her feel better, everything was quiet except for the soothing sounds of the waves and the sounds of birds singing in the woods. When she was done she layed back in the warm sand and closed her eyes. After a while she heard someone approach and she had no doubts about who it was. She sensed his presence as he layed down beside her and it was quiet and peaceful and then she broke the silence.

"Hi," she whispered, her eyes growing moist at the thought of him leaving.

"I promise I'll come back and see you whenever I can," he replied and she knew that he knew her every thought and she didn't even have to utter a word.

"I know, but for how long? You'll have a life in New York, you'll make new friends, meet new people, you'll get caught up in your life and it will be like Harmony never existed," she said rolling over on her side so she was facing him.

He did the same and looked her straight in the eye. "You know that's not true, what ever my life is like my home will always be here because this is where my heart's at."

Jessica smiled, a genuine smile and he greeted her with one of his own. "I thought you would probably be here," he said sitting up.

She sat up herself. "I'm going to miss you so much," she said, but she was really thinking, 'I love you, don't go' but she couldn't get the words to pass her lips.

"I'll miss you too, but there's Thanksgiving break, and Christmas, and my parents said I can come back for the whole summer next year," he said, adding enthusiasm in his voice for her sake.

"But it won't be the same," she said boldly reaching over and holding his hand.

She was amazed at how gentle but strong his hands were and how perfectly they fit together. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it, and to Jessica it was the most sweetest and romantic thing possible and she ached for the courage to reach over and replace her hand with her lips.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"Promise you won't stand me up?" she asked smiling.

"I promise."

"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, but wear something very casual and shoes you can walk in. I'll pick you up at eight-thirty."

"That's two hours from now, I'd better get home and wash up." She said standing up and brushing sand off her back.

"Okay, I'll see you then." 

Jessica stood in front of the mirror and played with her hair, trying to get it to look perfect. She looked at her khaki capris and her light blue shirt with a butterfly on the front, she looked nice, but nice wasn't good enough, she had to look perfect. She touched up her make-up and applied some lip gloss and pressing her lips together she looked back into the mirror and smiled. Just then the door bell rang and she tore down the stairs before someone else could answer the door, but she was to late, because there stood Kay, the door open in front of her. 

Jessica walked to the door and smiled when she saw Reese, he had a plain black shirt on and a pair of shorts and he looked absolutely adorable.

"Hi," said Jessica with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Hi," he replied as Kay stood there, forgotten at the sight of Jessica. "So, where are you guys going tonight?" asked Kay nonchalantly. 

"None of your business, but I think we should be going now," Jessica said walking past Kay as she and Reese walked to his car.

"So where _are_ we going?" she asked as he held the door open so she could get in.

"It's a surprise," he said getting into the drivers seat where he handed her a blindfold.

"You don't expect me to wear that do you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," She replied without any hesitation.

"Then wear it," he said smiling.

Jessica took the blindfold and slipped it over her head. The car ride was full of laughter and jokes and Jessica would have been content to simply drive around all night. Soon they stopped and Reese helped Jessica out of the car.

"Can I take them off yet?"

"Just a little while longer," he said and they started to walk.

Reese smiled as she grabbed onto his arm and he led her through the woods to the place they had been only hours before.

Jessica tried to calm her heart as it beat loudly in her ears with anticipation, finally they stopped. She felt him stand behind her and then he gently took off the blindfold. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light and then she saw that they were standing in their special place, and in front of her was the most beautiful sunset that she had ever seen. Jessica felt his arms wrap around her and she leaned back against him. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Ten minutes later, all that remained of the spectacular sunset was a few strips of light on the horizon and everything was being cloaked in a velvety dark blue. 

Jessica was disappointed to have Reese's arms leave her as he walked towards the right. Her eyes followed him but soon she disappeared. All of a sudden there was a bright light and her mouth opened in awe as a tree light up with what looked like a million tiny white lights.

Illuminated by the light was a table and two chairs and soon two candles were lit. Jessica could do nothing but stare at the beautiful lights and the man who seemed to make all of her dreams come true. 


	5. Five

"Reese, it's beautiful, this must have taken forever," she said breathlessly.

"It's worth it, just to see that smile on your face, I just used a couple strings of white Christmas tree lights, a battery pack, and bingo." 

Jessica's grin widened and she pushed back all thoughts of Reese leaving out of her head. 

"I wanted us to do something special before I left, something we could remember, forever."

"Every minute I spend with you is memorable," Said Jessica holding his hand in hers.

"Here," said Reese pulling out a chair for her. 

Jessica sat down and all she could think about was how her heart wanted to burst with love.

She watched as he pulled out a bottle and popping the cork he poured two glasses. 

"Don't worry, it's only sparkling cider," he said with a smile. Oh how she loved that smile.

He ran shaky fingers through his hair and she thought that she had never seen him look so cute, and vulnerable.

Suddenly she wasn't nervous anymore because she some how felt she was exactly where she was supposed to be. 

Reese finished his sandwich and looked across the table at Jess. Every time he looked at her she was smiling and she looked so absolutely happy. He watched as she took a sip of her cider and caught him staring.

"What?" she asked smiling that beautiful smile he loved so much.

"I was just wondering if you would like to dance?"

"There's no music."

Reese pulled out the portable radio and saw her face light up.

Reese turned the radio on and watched puzzled as she took off her shoes.

"I want to dance down on the beach," she said simply.

Reese simply laughed and followed her. He sat the radio down and a soft song started to play as Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck.

_ It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing _

Jessica rested her head on Reese's chest and she could hear his heart beat and it was like their hearts were beating together as they slowly moved to the music. 

_ The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all _

All day long I can hear people talking out loud But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd Old Mr. Webster could never define What's being said between your heart and mine 

Reese basked in the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin and it was like they were the only people in the world and nothing else existed but the stars and the moon. 

_ The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all _

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all 

Jessica didn't even know they had stopped moving until the song ended, bust she pretended like it hadn't, because if the song never stopped then the night would never end and he wouldn't leave her. She pulled back slightly so she was looking into his eyes and she couldn't stop a tear from escaping from the corner of her eye. She smiled as Reese's thumb brushed it away. "I was wondering," he said in a whisper, "if I could kiss you?"

Jessica answered with her lips pressed against his. She felt light headed and as if she was walking on air, she silently begged for that one moment to last forever, as the waves crashed silently in the background and the stars twinkled above, everything was perfect.

When the most perfect moment of her life was over it became even more perfect as Reese held her in his arms. 


	6. Six

On the third day there was a big party at the Seascape and everyone was there to say goodbye. 

Jessica looked sadly across the room and Miguel and Reese who were talking. Every couple of minutes he would look at her and smile and she'd try her best to smile back at him but it was harder than one would think, how could she smile when her heart was shattering into a million pieces. "This isn't fair." She said to herself over and over again but by now they had become all to familiar because nothing about her life was fair.  
"Hey Jessi!" said one of the guys, Robert, who was harassing her from the car not too long ago, as he came up behind her and put his arm around her.  
Jessica shrugged his arm off and ignored him.  
"Come on, Babe, my car's out back and I understand your little geek-turned-sheek boyfriend is leaving today so you need some one to keep you warm at night." He said smiling.  
"Get away from me." Said Jessica vehemently.  
"So you are a feisty little woman aren't you?" he said rubbing her butt.  
"Leave me alone!" she said elbowing him in the stomach and running away.  
Reese saw Jessica run outside and told Miguel he'd be back later as he went after her, her found her in the back sitting on a bench, sobbing.  
"Jess, what's wrong?" asked Reese with immediate concern.  
"I'm just going to miss you." said Jessica in a half- lie.  
"Well I gave you my e-mail address and we can send instant messages and I can visit sometimes." Said Reese wishing he could stay forever, wishing that he could make all of her tears go away.  
"I know, I'm sorry for being such a baby." She said wiping her tears. "You'd better go say good bye to everyone, you have 10 minutes until your parents are going to be here."  
"You are a beautiful woman, I hope you know that." Said Reese brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
Jessica stared at him and her heart started beating faster. Reese leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips and for the second time in twenty four hours she was walking on air.  
They were interrupted by a loud beeping at the front of the restaurant. "That must be my parents. They are early." Said Reese sadly as he got up and grabbed Jessica's hand and then kissed her again, leaving her breathless and savoring every moment.  
Jessica had never felt this way before and she hated letting go of Reese as he said good bye to all of his friends and then got into the moving van. She watched until it was out of sight. She told herself that she would see him in a few months and talk to him soon so everything was going to be okay. 

Sam and Grace drove Miguel, Kay, Charity and herself back to the Bennett house and they all got out and went into the kitchen. Kay went over to Grace where they were talking, Sam went back to work and Charity and Miguel were holding hands and talking too so Jessica just sat at the table by herself contemplating her miserable existence.  
"Mom! What do you mean there is no more left? I need a car!" "I'm sorry honey but Charity needed some new things for school and we are on a tight budget." Said Grace.  
"I'm getting my license in a few weeks, what am I supposed drive? Dad's police car?! I can't believe you spent ALL of my car money on Charity!" by now everyone was looking at her. "First she takes my best friend, my room, my parents, my car money and the guy I love! I can't stand it!" said Kay running upstairs crying.  
Everyone just stood there stunned at Kay's confession. Charity was the first to speak. "I feel so bad, maybe I should go talk to her." She said in her sweet voice.  
"I think we should let her cool down, I wonder what she meant about the guy she loves." Said Miguel confused.  
Jessica was tired of Miguel's ignorance. Yes, Kay was absolutely mean to her, all of the time, but she had to stick up for her big sister, at least a little bit. "Miguel, She loves YOU and she always has and it makes her feel really bad when you come to see Charity and don't even talk to her. She feels kinda left out." said Jessica at the pity she felt for her sister because in a way she could relate, being without the one you love.  
Miguel, Charity and Grace all looked at her like she didn't speak English. "Just try to be a little bit more understanding." Said Jessica getting up and leaving. She went upstairs, took a bath and went to her room. "Kay, let me in." she said jiggling the locked door handle. She heard some pounding and the next thing she knew the door opened and Kay threw her pajama's, pillow and blanket at her before she locked the door again.  
Jessica just sighed, she changed and then went downstairs where she fell asleep on the sofa. Jessica woke up the next morning with Reese on her mind. If she were lucky she would be able to talk to him on the Internet tonight.   
She went upstairs where some of her clothes and shoes were sitting outside of her room. She dug through the pile and found a decent outfit. She hoped Kay wouldn't stay in there too long, she also hoped her and Miguel would work some things out and salvage their friendship in the process.   
Jess spent the rest of the day doing her chores, working at the Bed & Breakfast and waiting until 9:00 PM when Reese was supposed to be on. At ten till nine she ran to the computer and turned it on. 

Reese looked around the large spacious apartment, he could hear all of the loud traffic and it got on his nerves. He dug through his boxes and finally found his new laptop. He set it up and thankfully everything worked. He logged on to AOL and patiently waited for AIM to load when it finally did he was glad to find that Jessica was online. He clicked on her name, Jess_the_best and typed hi.  
Jessica I miss you   
Reese: I miss you too  
Jessica: How was your trip to New York  
Reese: It was boring, I hate it here  
Jessica: I hope you adjust okay, there's tons of stuff to do and a lot of pretty girls, you'll find one in no time.  
As Jessica typed that she frowned. The picture of Reese with another woman hurt her, a lot, but she knew long distance relationships never worked, that was a proven fact and it wasn't even like she and Reese were really going out, right?  
Reese: Jess, that's not gonna happen, you are my one and only   
Jessica smiled, okay so maybe they did have something more than a friendship, maybe he loved her back, just maybe.  
"Thank you, Reese." She typed.  
They chatted until one o'clock and Jessica reluctantly said Good bye. She layed down on the sofa and dreamt about seeing Reese again. 


	7. Seven

Jessica was having another boring day without Reese. She volunteered at the hospital for a few hours and then she helped her Mom out with the store. At about 4:00 she decided to go to the spot that started her and Reese's relationship. It was windy and much colder than it had been a week and a half ago and she pulled her jacket closer around her as she sat down and looked out at the ocean. She spread out the picnic blanket she had brought along layed down and looked up at the clouds. It was so peaceful that she soon fell asleep.   
Jessica woke up sometime later and was horrified to find that it was nearly dark and the sun had already set barely leaving much light. She gathered up the blanket and left. She was in lighthouse park and halfway home when all of a sudden there was a hand over her mouth and she was roughly pushed to the ground. She tried to scream but a hand muffled it. She looked up at a person wearing a mask, her eyes got wide in terror as she realized what was happening.   
"No! No! Please don't do this!" she screamed but the hand made it sound like gibberish. She kicked and tried to claw but he was too strong.  
"Don't worry, Jessie, this won't hurt, well, maybe a little." He said softly, whispering in her ear. He carefully unclothed her while she tried to struggle.  
"But this is for making me mad." Said the man as he grabbed her hair with one hand and started banging her head against the ground. Jessica cried out in pain and terror as he pulled out a knife and it grazed her cheek, and then he slapped her again and again and she lost consciousness. 

Miguel and Kay were taking a walk through the park talking about her confession when they saw something half-way behind a bush.  
"What is that?" asked Miguel pointing.  
"I don't know, it could be a homeless person." Said Kay.  
"Let's go check it out anyway." Said Miguel moving closer.   
"Oh my God! It's Jessica!" screamed Kay as she ran to her sister. Kay took off her jacket and placed it over Jessica's bloody and beaten body.  
"I'll go get help!" said Miguel running off.  
A few minutes later an ambulance came and took Jessica away as Kay ran home crying to get Charity and Grace. 

Jessica woke up as they got to the hospital. Lights and objects sped by her as they wheeled her into a room. There was a pain in the lower part of her body and her head hurt and so did the rest of her so bad she moaned in pain. She then remembered what had happened and stared at her bruised arms in shock. Seconds later Eve Russell rushed in.  
She looked sadly at Jessica with tears in her eyes as she went to hug her best friends daughter but Jessica hurriedly backed away as she continued to stare at her arms. Eve noticed that all she had was a jacket covering her body so she gave Jessica a hospital gown and waited outside as she put it on. When she went back in Jessica was curled up on the bed still just staring.  
"Jessica, Sweetie. I need to examine you, okay?" asked Eve.  
"No." said Jessica quietly.  
"I can have another doctor come in here if that would make you more comfortable-"  
"I said no." said Jessica in a deathly whisper.  
"Okay, but I need to know what happened so I'm going to have a police officer come in. Do you want it to be Sam?"  
Eve saw Jessica shake her head no and went into the hallway to get a police officer.   
"I want to see my daughter." Said Sam as he stood up when Eve emerged from the room. "Sam I have to have a police officer in there-." She didn't get to finish the sentence because Sam pushed his way around her and into Jessica's room Eve sighed and followed.  
Sam looked at his youngest daughter and his heart broke. He knew she had been raped, Eve had implied as much and it tore his heart. She was barely recognizable, there was a gash across her cheek and her face was swollen, there were bruises on her arms...  
"Jessica, it's okay honey we are going to find out what happened. I-I need you to tell me everything." He said hoping he could take it.  
"Sam, let someone else-.'  
"No. Jessica tell me everything."  
Jessica didn't seem to hear him as she continued to stare, now at the wall.  
"Please Jessica, tell Sam everything you remember." Said Eve gently.  
"Reese." Was all she would say.

Sam felt anger like none he had ever felt before. "Did Reese do this?" he said barely able to contain his anger and keep from yelling.  
"No." she said quietly staring at the wall.  
"Sam, I think she wants Reese here right now, Simone told me that they've grown very close recently. Do you want me to see if Kay or Simone can contact him."  
"I think you are right, I'll have Kay call him." He took one last look at Jessica and left the room. 


	8. Eight

Reese was waiting for Jessica to get online but by ten thirty she still hadn't logged on yet.   
"Reese, you have a phone call from one of your friends in Harmony." Said his mother from the next room.   
Reese went into the living and got on the phone thinking it was Jess.   
"Hey, Jess I'm glad that you called," said Reese smiling.   
"Reese, it's Kay, I have some bad news."   
Reese's heart sped up, it sounded like Kay was crying.   
"What's wrong? Where's Jess?"   
"She's at the hospital-she." Kay stopped to get a hold of herself. "She was attacked." Said Kay crying.   
"No." said Reese his heart plummeting into his stomach.   
"She keeps calling for you....can you come to Harmony?" he heard Kay take a steadying breath.   
"My parents have a jet I'll be there in 40 minutes." Said Reese hanging up. He had to be there for her. He told his parents what happened and they drove him to the air field where Reese left for Harmony. 

Jessica layed in her hospital room all alone, a million thoughts running through her head. The biggest thought on her mind was what if she was pregnant. She didn't want a baby right now or what if she had been infected with HIV. She couldn't take all of the 'what if's' so she blocked it all out and started to concentrate on the wall again. What would Reese think of her? What did her family think of her? She just wanted to curl up and die. She was to worried and scared to fall asleep so she just looked at the wall. He head hurt, Eve had told her that she had a mild concussion and that she would have to stay overnight but she didn't want to. She wanted to turn back time to a place when she was little and her only worries were what Barbie dolls to play with and how to get her parents to let her stay up late, but that was all gone, it seemed like another place, had she ever been that young, that innocent?   
An hour later after her bruises and cuts had had pictures taken of them and the small wounds she had from the knife were cleaned she heard the door open and she hoped it wasn't her family because for some reason she couldn't look them in the eye. "Go away." She said softly.   
"Jess." Said Reese gently as his heart broke as he saw her curled up, from what he could see her arms and face were bruised.   
Jessica heard his voice and at first she thought it was cruel joke but when she looked up there he was. In a second she was out of the bed with her arms wrapped around him crying her heart out.   
Reese gently closed his arms around her. He was expecting her not to even want to see him since she wouldn't let anyone touch her and wouldn't even talk.   
"I'm so scared." She repeated over and over into his now soaked shirt.   
"I know Jess but I'm going to be here for you." Said Reese kissing the top of her head. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but finally Jessica's sobs ceased and she started breathing normally.   
"I'm sorry I wasn't here, I'm so sorry." Said Reese leading her over to the bed so she could lay down and he sat in the chair beside the bed.   
"It's done and I just want to forget about it."   
"Jess, Dr. Russell told me that you won't tell anyone what happened, you need to so they can catch the person who did this." Said Reese gently.   
"I don't want to remember it." Said Jessica putting her head in her hands. "It hurts to much."   
"I know, but you have to tell the police, will you?"   
"Yes." Said Jessica finally.   
"Okay, I know you can do it Jess." He said squeezing her hand. "I'll come right back when they are done.   
Reese left and then Eve went in and when she was done Sam and another officer went in too. "Jessica, you have to tell us everything you remember so we can find out who did this to you." Said Sam sitting in the chair beside her bed.   
"I don't remember much. I was at my special place by the beach and I fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark and I knew I had to get home. I-I was uh walking." She said trying to compose herself. "I was walking and then someone put a hand over my mouth and I fell to the ground, He-he was uh wearing a ski mask, it was black or dark blue. He-I tried to scream, I really did, I kicked him. I tried so hard to get away but he started banging my head against the ground and he wouldn't stop, I think I passed out."   
"Jessica, this is very important, did he say anything, anything at all?"   
"Yes." Whispered Jessica.   
"What did he say?"   
"He-he called me..umm..Jessie and told me it would only hurt a little-" Jessica had to stop as she put her head in her hands. After a few minutes she continued. "He tore of my clothes and told me I had made him mad and then that's when he cut me…it hurt so much, I thought he was going to kill me..."   
Sam had tears in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, he had to be strong for his little girl. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"   
Jessica bit her lower lip, "I-I think it was this guy at my school, he always calls me Jessie and he's…touched me before." Said Jessica meekly.   
"What's his name?"   
"Robert Oaks." Said Jessica in a whisper. 


	9. Nine

It was two o'clock by the time they were done.   
"Jessica wants to talk to you again, Reese." said Sam putting his hand on Reese's back.  
"Thank you for being here for her. Will you try to get her to go to sleep though?"  
"I'll try Chief Bennett." Said Reese going back into her room.  
Jessica was curled up on her bed just like she was before. Reese sat down beside her on the bed and she jumped back. "It's just me, Jessica."  
"I'm sorry." She whispered sitting up.  
"Hey, it's okay." Said Reese not knowing what he should do. "Umm…Dr. Russell wants you to get some sleep so you can go home in the morning."  
"I don't want to. Every time I close my eyes I remember..."  
"I'm so sorry, Jessica." He said putting his arm around her.  
"Reese, I know this is going to sound really stupid but...will you stay with me tonight? I just feel safe with you.  
"Sure." Said Reese laying down beside her. Jessica layed her head on his chest and Reese stroked her hair.  
"Just think about our date, and dancing in the sand, and the sound of the waves," and almost immediately Jessica fell sleep. Reese stayed awake and just took everything in. He couldn't go back to New York when Jessica needed him, he wouldn't. After awhile he fell asleep too. 

Sam walked into the room around 8:00 am and saw Jessica with Reese and his arm around her. He was glad she had someone to help her through all of this. He remembered when he had saved Grace from that fire and he had stayed with her all night at the hospital. He went over and gently shook Jessica and she woke up with a start.  
"It's just me," He said gently.  
"Hi Dad." She said sitting up and waking Reese in the process. Reese sat up and saw Chief Bennett.  
"Eve says you can go home today but you have to come back every month for some blood tests."  
"Okay, I'll get dressed." Said Jessica getting out of bed and picking up the clothes her father had sat on the table.  
Reese and Sam left and Jessica got dressed. She was going to get through this, she had to. She walked out of her room and was greeted by hugs from Grace, Charity and Kay and she tried not to flinch at their touch. They then drove home in silence and as soon as they got home Jessica ran up to her room and shut the door. 

"Kay, honey, will you and Charity please share a room for awhile? I think the best thing is for Jessica to be alone right now." Said Grace glancing up the stairs.  
Kay couldn't even comprehend that suggestion. "Mom, I have a much better idea, the attic is in great shape. Why don't we all clean it up and give it to Jess if she wants?" Kay hoped her suggestion would work, she wouldn't be able to stand bunking with Charity.  
"Well I guess it's not a bad idea." Said Grace. "I'll make breakfast and then we can get started. Reese you are welcome to stay at the Bed and Breakfast until you decide to go back home."  
"Thanks, Mrs. Bennett. I'll do that."  
Grace made breakfast and while the others were in the attic Reese took some breakfast up to Jessica."  
"Jessica, I brought you some breakfast." Said Reese knocking on the door.  
"I'm not hungry." Said Jessica from the other side.  
"Okay, can I come in then?"  
"If you want, it's unlocked." Said Jessica as she sat on her bed.  
Reese went in and layed the food on her night stand. He then looked at Jessica, she was wearing a sweatshirt three sizes to big for her and her hair was back in a pony-tail   
"Everyone is fixing up the attic for you so you can have your own room." Said Reese sitting on Kay's bed.   
"Oh." Was all Jessica would say.  
  
"So, what are you thinking about?" asked Reese. "What else would I be thinking about. I might die from this. If I get AIDS I'll kill myself, I saw this movie with this man who had AIDS and he was in pain, he was so sick and had to take all this medication, I already have to take medication for six months just in case, I don't want to do that and what if I have a child? Dr. Russell gave me a double dose of birth control pills last night but what if it doesn't work, I'm only 16 I shouldn't be going through this!"  
"Jessica, I don't think any of that is going to happen." Said Reese.  
"Well Dr. Russell said there is a 20% chance of me being pregnant even though she gave me 'the morning after' pill and a 10% chance of me getting HIV since there are no reported cases in Harmony but what if the person wasn't from Harmony? I just have all of these things to think about and it's driving me crazy. I've just never been so scared in my entire life."  
"I don't know what you are going through right now but if you ever need anyone to talk to you can always call me no matter what time."  
"You are going back to New York then?" she said trying not to cry.  
"I don't know, I do have an Aunt that lives here in Harmony but her and my parents don't get along well…I'm going to see if I can stay with her but until then your mother said I can stay at the B&B."  
"Oh I see." Was all she said.  
"Do you want to get out of the house? Maybe go to the Book Café?" asked Reese.  
"No thank you." Said Jessica reaching for her night stand and grabbing a book.  
Reese watched as she opened the book and began reading it, while ignoring him.  
"Well, I guess I'll just leave now." Said Reese standing up. Jessica didn't say anything so he left. 


	10. Ten

Reese decided to go to the Youth Center to burn off some energy and play basketball. He got there and the gym was empty so he started playing. He let all of his frustrations come out as he started to play energetically.  
"Whoa, Reese, are you okay?" asked Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald walking into the gym.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Reese wiping sweat from his forehead.   
"Miguel told me about Jessica. I'm so sorry," said Theresa sitting down on the bleachers.  
"Yeah, well I really care about her, I even think that I...I love her," said Reese getting a drink of water and then sitting down beside Theresa.  
"Did you tell her yet?" asked Theresa  
. "No and I don't think that I should, as you can imagine she is really upset and traumatized by what happened to her last night."  
"I know, I feel so bad for her. But take my advice listen to your heart and don't wait to long to tell her because if you do you might lose your chance."  
"Thanks Theresa, how's Ethan?" asked Reese remembering that Miguel had told him that Theresa confessed her love to Ethan.  
"Oh Reese, I can't tell you how great it is, he called off his wedding to Gwen and he loves me!" said Theresa with sparkles in her eyes and a big smile on her face.  
"That's wonderful, Theresa. I'm so happy your dream came true."  
"So am I. Do you think Jessica would mind if I visited her?"  
"Well she's not to big on company right now but maybe she'd like to talk to you."  
"Okay then, let's go."  
Jessica had just settled into her new room in the attic, it was kind of small but she liked it because it made her feel safer. She heard someone walking up the attic stairs and then a knock at the door. "Come in." she said sitting down on her bed.  
"Hey, Jessica," Said Theresa walking up to her and giving her a hug of which Jessica returned. "How are you holding up?" asked Theresa concerned.  
"I'm okay, considering the circumstances." Said Jessica sitting back on the bed.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened, I hope they find the filth who did this to you."  
"Thanks, Theresa."  
"So I understand Reese has been helping you through this?"  
"Yeah, he's been great. I can just talk to him and tell him stuff that I can't tell anyone else but I don't want to burden him, he shouldn't be weighed down by my problems."  
"I'm sure Reese is more than happy to help, I know how important it is to have someone at a time like this and I just wanted you to know that if you ever need to talk, woman to woman, you can always call me, okay?"  
"Sure, thanks Theresa." Said Jessica giving her a small hug. 

"So did you get to talk to her?" asked Reese as they stood in the Bennett living room.  
"Yeah, she was kind of distance and she didn't really want to open up to me but I told her she could call me anytime, She is worried about dumping all of her problems on you though."  
"Well thanks for coming over," said Reese giving her a hug as she left.  
Reese went up the attic stairs and knocked on Jessica's door.  
"Come in," said Jessica from her bed.  
Reese opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Jess. I brought some cards and I was hoping we could play a card game, rummy, War or something." Said Reese as he sat down on her bed.  
"I'm really not in the mood, sorry."  
"No, it's okay. How about Monopoly or scrabble?"  
"No, thanks."  
"Okay, why don't we go rent some movies?"  
"No, I really don't feel like it right now."  
"We could go to the library, there's this new book I wanted to check out," Said Reese hopefully.  
"I don't really feel like do anything right now." She said looking down. "Will you please leave?"  
The way she asked him to leave brought a pang to his heart. "Sure, I'll be at the B&B if you need anything," he said as he sadly left.  
When he was gone Jessica threw her book across the room and buried her head in her pillow as she burst into tears. 

All most three months later Jessica was still the same. She never left the house and she only left her room to eat and to go the restroom. Her teachers sent her school work home with Kay and Jessica would do it and have Kay give it to her teachers. She was also taking medication for depression that Eve had given her. Even though she regretted it she had also made Reese go back to New York and she knew that she had hurt him but she just wanted to be alone. He called her all most every night but she never talked to him, it was just too hard. Robert was in a juvenile detention center until he turned twenty one because he didn't have an alibi and DNA results confirmed that he had raped and attacked her. She was also relieved he didn't have any diseases he could have given her.  
One morning she had just got done eating breakfast when she started to feel sick she ran past Charity and made it half way to the bathroom when she threw up all over the floor. "Jessica, are you okay?" asked Charity.  
"I'm fine." Said Jessica and a second later she threw up again.  
"Jessica, you go lay down on the couch, I'll clean this up." Said Sam as Charity helped Jessica to the couch.  
"I'll call Eve," said Grace getting the phone.  
"No, mom. I'm fine, I just have an upset stomach, I just need some crackers and a bowl of your chicken soup to make me feel better," said Jessica smiling.  
"Then Eve can make sure it isn't the flu, and you don't need any medicine," said Grace as she dialed Eve's number. And 15 minutes later Eve walked in with her medical bag.  
"How are you feeling, Jessica?" asked Eve as she sat down beside her.  
"I feel fine now, Kay made breakfast this morning, that's all," said Jessica trying to laugh.  
"Very funny, Jess." Said Kay trying to smile, her voice lacking any hostility toward her sister.  
"Why doesn't everyone leave Jessica and I alone for a minute, it won't take long," said Eve as she watched everyone go into the kitchen.  
Eve took Jessica's temp, pulse and listened to her lungs but didn't find anything wrong. "Well, everything looks normal." She paused. "Jessica, when was your last period?" asked Eve uncertainly.  
"About three months ago or something, but I'm never regular, and I read somewhere a while ago that stress can effect the regularity and stuff, I'm not pregnant, Dr. Russell, I can't be." Said Jessica trying to convince herself more than anyone.  
"I think we should go to the hospital for a test, just a test, I can tell Grace and Sam that you might be allergic to something and I need to take a sample of your blood, then if it's negative we won't have to say a word about it. Okay?"  
"Okay." Said Jessica hesitantly. Five minutes later Eve and Jessica were alone in her car. Eve had convinced Sam and Grace to stay home. Eve knew how horrible it was to be young and pregnant although her and Jessica had entirely different circumstances she still felt bad for the young woman. They went to the hospital and Eve took a sample and ran it down to the lab leaving Jessica in the hospital room by herself. All Jessica could do while she was waiting was pray. She didn't stop praying until Eve walked in. "I have the results." Jessica looked down at her hands making one last desperate plea to God. 

Its the readers' decision on whether or not Jessica is pregnant so in your reveiw tell me you opinion, I'll count the votes on July 22, 2002 


	11. Eleven

Authors note:   
There was a tie as to whether Jessica should be pregnant, I had already finished the story with her being pregnant but I thought maybe I should change it and I was going to rewrite it but since it's already writen that way and there was a tie Jessica will be pregnant. 

"It's positive," said Eve hear heart breaking.  
Jessica let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, this couldn't be happening to her.  
"I can tell Sam and Grace...there are options...."  
"No, I...I want to tell them...can...can I just have a few days to...to find the right way...." the rest of the sentence trailed off.  
"Yes, but they need to be told as soon as possible, we all need to sit down and talk about our options."  
"Okay." 

The whole car ride home Jessica didn't say anything, what could she say? When they got home she explained that she was fine and then she went upstairs. Throwing herself on her bed she cried until there were no tears left. A few hours later she heard footsteps on the stairs and got up and answered her door, putting on a smile.  
"We've all been invited to Theresa's engagement party to Ethan and since Grace insists on going-," he gave a tight smile. "We want you to come. Miguel, Kay and Charity will be there."  
"No, Dad. I'd rather stay at home, I'm still feeling a little under the weather."  
"Then we'll stay too," said Sam very quickly and Grace looked at him oddly.  
"No, you'll make me feel bad if you don't go. I want you all to have a wonderful time, for me. Dr. Russell said I should be better tomorrow," said Jessica pleadingly.  
"Alright, but if you need anything, call and we will come right home," said Sam.  
"Go, have fun." Said Jessica trying to smile.  
An hour later everyone was gone and the house was deathly silent and dark. Jessica hadn't been alone in the house since the attack and she started to hear noises. She decided to go downstairs where there was more light. All of a sudden the lights went out. She forced herself to be calm and she opened the door to her room. She could see light on the stairs which meant the other lights were on, everything was okay, it was just her bulb. But everything wasn't okay, she was pregnant, there was a thing growing inside her, she didn't want it, she hated it. She stood at the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath and let herself fall, hoping when she woke up she'd be free. 

Meanwhile at the Crane Mansion, Julian stood in the middle of the room, an unreadable expression on his face. Kay and Charity turned to Miguel for support as Julian held up a news paper for all of them to see. _ Ethan Crane is Sam Bennett's Son _ . Charity and Kay looked at it in horror. Her father looked shocked and her mother's face was a mask of emotion. Everything kept spinning in Kay's head. "You're lying! My Dad is not Ethan's father!" she screamed. Everything after that went in slow motion. She heard Mr. Crane yelling at Ivy telling her to tell everyone the truth. She saw Mrs. Crane crying as Ethan begged her to tell him it wasn't true and to her shock she heard her Dad telling her Mom that he had indeed dated Ivy 20 years ago and that he had never been unfaithful to her.  
Kay heard Ivy say quietly. "Yes it's true, Ethan is Sam's son.' She saw her father's face fill with anger and then she watched as her mother fell and her head hit the floor with a sickening thud. In a blur of motion Kay saw Dr. Russell rush to Grace's side and then all went black as she passed out and Miguel caught her.  
A few minutes later Kay opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor and Miguel was kneeling beside her. "Oh my God. My mom!" she said sitting up and immediately falling back down.  
"It's okay, Kay. They took her to the hospital, she'll be in good hands," said Miguel helping her sit up.  
"Where's my Dad?" asked Kay angrily. She couldn't believe she had had another brother and never knew about it.  
"He and Charity went with Mrs. Bennett. Here, I'll take you home, I think the Cranes need some privacy," Said Miguel.  
Kay looked around. Julian was gone and Ivy was off by herself. Theresa was with Ethan, Chad and Whitney and Gwen Hotchkiss and an older woman were standing off to the side. None of them even noticed her.  
"You're right, Miguel. Let's go," said Kay as he helped her stand up and they drove to her house.  
"I think I should go tell Jessica about what happened. I don't want her to hear it on the news or radio or something," Said Kay walking up the stairs.  
Miguel was about to go to the hospital to be there for Charity when he heard Kay scream and call his name. He ran up the stairs and found Jessica laying on the floor.  
"Oh my God, do you think some one ra-did that to her again. It's just like last time. Oh my God," said Kay in hysterics. "She's just laying there, is she dead. Miguel is she?!" screamed Kay.  
"Kay go call 911, now!" said Miguel checking for her pulse and breathing and was glad to find both. Her clothes were all in one piece but she had a bloody gash on her head and he figured she had fallen down the steps in the dark.  



	12. Twelve

It was 12 o'clock at night and Reese sat up in his bed writing a letter to Jessica that he knew he wouldn't send. She hadn't talked to him for two and a half months. When he called her she would never talk, all of his letters were returned unopened and he had even thought about flying down to see her but he knew she wouldn't want him to. He had missed her so much. He talked to Miguel and Kay all of the time but none of them really knew how she was since she stayed in her room all of the time. He wished she hadn't pushed him away.   
He still hated New York. He went to a private school and all the girls hung all over him and he knew they only liked his looks. He was already at the top of his class and spent his free time thinking about Jessica and studying. He was purely miserable. It was a Friday night and he wished Jessica was with him if for no other reason than to talk. He had finished writing the letter and was reading about anthropology when his phone rang. He picked it up and heard Miguel's voice.   
"Reese?" asked Miguel.   
"Yeah, what's up?"   
"I hate to be calling you this late but Jessica fell down the stairs at the Bennett house and there is something really major that just came out and I think it will really affect her and I was thinking you could fly down for the weekend."   
"Is she okay?" asked Reese trying to breathe past the lump in his throat.   
"Dr. Russell thinks so. Mrs. Bennett is in the hospital too because she fainted and hit her head. Her and Mr. Bennett aren't really going to be on the best of terms."   
"What? Why? I've never even seen them disagree on anything."   
"Well, you aren't going to believe this but we all just found out that Mr. Bennett and Ivy Crane dated about 20 years ago and she got pregnant but never told him, he's Ethan Crane's father."   
"That's unbelievable," said Reese shocked.   
"Yeah, I know man. Do you think you can fly down here?"   
"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can," said Reese hanging up. 

Jessica woke up in the hospital and saw Eve Russell sitting beside her.   
"Hi Jessica, how do you feel?" asked Eve.   
"My head and my arm hurts. What happened."   
"Well apparently you fell down the steps. You broke your arm and you have a cut on your head other than that you and your baby are fine."   
"Good," said Jessica looking away.   
"Would you like to tell me what happened?" asked Eve suspiciously.   
"I went to go downstairs because my light went out, I was so scared, I just wanted to get to the light and I guess I fell. It was so dark," she repeated, after all she wasn't really lying.   
"I want you to rest for the next few days, your cast will have to stay on for 6 to 8 weeks, though. Do you want me to get Sam or your sister?"   
"No, that's okay, they're at the Crane party, I don't want to disturb them."   
"The party ended early, everyone is already here. I'll go tell them that you're alright and that you can leave now," she stopped. "I notice that you haven't told them about your condition yet, I can tell them for you."   
Jessica breathed an inner sigh of relief, she had been thinking of ways to tell them but she couldn't and she knew left on her own she never would have told them, it was to hard.   
"Okay, tell them."   
A few minutes later Sam walked into Jessica's room. "Hey Sweetie, are you alright?" he asked sitting next to her.   
She felt shame course over her body, why was he being nice? He must know about the...the thing growing inside of her. "I'm fine, Dad. How was the party?"   
"Not very good, your mother fell and hit her head. She's okay though, she woke up as soon as we got to the hospital."   
"How'd she fall and who found me at home and brought me here?"   
"Kay and Miguel found you. She wanted to tell you something…" said Sam putting his head in his hands.   
"What Dad? Your scaring me," Said Jessica as she saw the look on his face.   
"We can talk about it when we get home, I think we all just need to sit down and talk. Eve...Eve told us about the pregnancy, I'm so sorry Sweetpea." 

A half hour later, Jessica, Kay and Charity were sitting in the back of the car and Sam and Grace were up front. Jessica noticed that they neither looked or talked to each other. Charity looked shaken and upset, but most of the time she was, so it wasn't unusual. Kay on the other hand looked a wreck. Her hair was messed up, her dress wrinkled and she looked disturbed. They pulled into the driveway and they all went to the kitchen. Jessica sat down at the table with Charity and Kay and then looked at her Dad.   
"Can anyone please tell me what happened at the party?" asked Jessica.   
"Ethan Crane is Dad's son, our brother," blurted out Kay.   
"What!?" asked Jessica startled.   
"I want you all to know the story from the beginning," said Sam as he looked over at Grace who had her arms crossed and a none to pleasant look on her face. Sam turned his attention back to the girls. "Before I met your mother, I had fallen in love with Ivy Winthrop-Crane. Since she was the governor's daughter we couldn't be together openly. So we would leave letters for each other under a special rock and we'd meet when we could. One summer I went out on a fishing boat to earn some money for us. I wrote her and she never wrote me back. I got back and she was engaged to Julian and they got married. On her wedding night she heard Julian and his father boast about how he didn't love her and that their marriage was a business deal. She ran to me and we slept together but I swear I never knew Ethan was my son. I met your mother and I fell deeply in love with her. She showed me what long lasting love is and whether Ethan is really my son or not I still love all of you."   
There was an uncomfortable silence and her father was looking at her and she knew he was going to tell everyone.   
"We also need to talk about something else. Jessica is carrying a child as the result of the...assault."   
Jessica felt them look at her and couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going to bed," said Jessica going upstairs. She went up to her bed and layed down. She couldn't believe she had another brother. Here she was not even 17, she was a rape victim, she had a long lost brother, her parents were on rocky ground, and she was all alone. "What a great combination," she said out loud. Her own life was falling apart infront of her and so was her family.   
Jessica couldn't sleep so she decided to go outside and sit on the porch. She crept down the stairs careful not to disturb anyone. She got down to the living room grabbed her coat and opened the door and standing there ready to knock was Reese.   
Jessica dropped her coat as she stared at Reese, wide-eyed. She hadn't talked to him in months and frankly she didn't want to. She was to ashamed of the way she had treated him, she just stood and looked at him.   
"Thank God you are okay!" he said hugging her and being careful of her arm.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked.   
"Miguel called me and told me you fell, I wanted to see for myself if you were all right. Are you?"   
"Yeah, the baby and I are fine," said Jessica absently, not even realizing what she had said. 


	13. Thirteen

"The what?" asked Reese stunned.   
"Oh my God. Nothing, I don't know what I'm saying, I bumped my head when I fell," she said letting out a shaky laugh but inside her stomach was twisted in knots, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. "I'm sorry that Miguel made you come all the way down here but everything is great," she said plastering on that fake smile that she was getting so used to, she knew that Reese was the only one who could see right through her, he knew what she was thinking even before she told him and she desperately wished that she was back on the beach with him before everything in her life had turned upside down. Before she could stop herself tears welled up in her eyes and she shut the door in Reese's face, loathe for him to see her this way. She stumbled to the couch and sat down trying to hold everything in, emotions that if let loose would destroy her. 

Reese stood outside in the dark stunned as he looked at the door. He twisted the knob and it wasn't locked so he went in. Jessica was sitting on the couch with her knees drawn up and her head resting on them and he could tell she was trying to compose herself. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes letting her get everything under control before he walked over to her.   
"Jess, come on talk to me," he said gently, trying not to push but wanting...needing her to open up to him.   
"I got pregnant from the ra-from the attack, there I told you, happy?" she said with such scorn in her voice that he was almost physically pushed away. He hated that this had been done to her that she had been forced to grow up to fast.   
"Of course I'm not happy. My best friend is in pain and I can't do anything about it." He took a chance and sat down beside her, hoping that she wouldn't push him away and ask him to leave. Instead she heaved a shaky sigh and he saw her holding back more tears.   
Jessica bit her lip and tried to stop the tears that lurked behind her eyes, but she couldn't, not in front of him. "I don't want this baby. I - I didn't accidentally fall down the stairs either. I did it on purpose, I wasn't-I just thought that-that if I had a miscarriage everything would be back to normal but it's not...it'll never be okay again."   
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," said Reese grabbing her hand.   
"Why should you be sorry? I'm the one that pushed you away. Everything is just falling apart," said Jessica as tears slipped down her cheeks.   
"I'll always be here for you Jess. It's all going to work out eventually," he said as he stroked her hair.   
"Ethan Crane is my brother. Mom and Dad just found out and she acts like she hates him. What if they get a divorce?"   
"Miguel told me what happened. It must be hard for all of them. Especially Ethan. He's been a Crane all of his life and know he finds out he's not, maybe you should go talk to him tomorrow, see how he's coping."   
"I guess I could do that. Reese?" she asked looking up at him with those beautiful eyes.   
"Yes?"   
" Will you please stay with me tonight, Please?"   
"I wouldn't be anywhere else."   
"Thank you," said Jessica, she layed her head against his shoulder and she closed her eyes, she never felt truly safe anywhere else, after a few minutes she fell asleep and for the first time in months she didn't dream. 

Jessica woke up at nine o'clock in the morning. She looked over and saw Reese sleeping, his arm was around her protectively and she sighed with appreciation. She heard noises from the kitchen and slowly got up off of the couch. She crept over to the door separating the kitchen from the living room.   
"Sam, you lied to me, for twenty years. I want you out of this house today." She heard her mother say.   
"Grace, I never meant to hurt you. I love you and I swear I didn't know about Ethan. I'm so sorry."   
"Sam! You lied to me. You made me look like a fool in front of Ivy. Is that why you saved her all of those times? Because you still love her? Never mind I don't even want to know. I want you to leave."   
"You are the only woman I love. Ivy has tried to get back with me and I have told her a thousand times that I would never betray you or cheat on you because I LOVE you. You mean the world to me."   
"Just go, you have a son you have to get to know. Leave me and the girls out of your life."   
"If I leave the girls are going with me. I don't know how you can do this to Jessica, she needs both of us and if I have to leave she's coming with me."   
"She is staying with me, her MOTHER. Just leave now, Sam!"   
"You heard what Eve said we should keep her away from stress for the baby's sake-." "I don't care about her bastard baby!" she paused. "I didn't mean that," she said running her hand through her hair. "I just want you to leave, you can visit the girls whenever you want to."   
Jessica couldn't stand it anymore she walked into the kitchen. "Mom! How can you do this? Dad loves you more than anything and he made one stupid mistake! If he would have told you about Mrs. Crane before all of this happened Ethan would still be his son and there is nothing you can do to change that. I love both of you so please don't make Dad leave! You love each other and I refuse to take sides in this," Jessica stated firmly.   
"Jessica, go back to bed," said Grace staring across the room.   
"Mom, please, don't make Dad leave, he loves us, he loves you!" Jessica stumbled backwards only to be caught by strong arms wrapping around her and holding her up.   
"You're right Jess, I do love you, Charity, Kay and your Mom. I promise we'll talk this out, now go rest. Reese will you make sure she takes it easy?"   
"Sure, Mr. Bennett," said Reese leading Jessica back to the couch.   
"Are you alright?" asked Reese.   
"I'm going to be sick!" said Jessica running to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later. "I'm okay now," She said sitting back down, miserably.   
"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.   
"Yeah, it was just a little morning sickness. I want to go see Ethan now."   
"I'll come with you."   
"No, I think I need to talk to him by myself, will you still be here when I get back?"   
"Of course, I want to go let my aunt know I'm in town and call my parents, I'll be back in a couple hours," said Reese giving her a hug and then leaving. 


	14. Fourteen

Jessica showered and then got dressed. She had a baggy sweatshirt and some baggy jeans. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and slowly touched her stomach which looked the same to her, nothing was even noticeable. She sighed and put on her coat and left. It was a five minute walk to the Crane Mansion. When she got there Crane security asked her who she was and she explained she had an important message for Theresa. She had to lie because she doubted that they would let her in if she said she was Ethan's sister. She got up to the door and rang the doorbell. It opened to reveal a very angry looking man. She recognized him from all the society magazines and knew she was face to face with Julian Crane.  
"What do you want?" he asked in an angry/annoyed voice that made Jessica shudder.  
"I-I'm uh Jessica."  
"And?" he asked impatiently.  
"Jessica Bennett, I wanted to see Ethan."  
"Bennett?! Who gave you permission to come here! I never want to see another Bennett for as long as I live, get out of here!" he roared. Jessica just stood there stunned as the door was slammed in her face. She turned and started to walk down the long driveway when she heard someone yell, wait. She turned around and saw a young man in a expensive sweater and nice pants. He looked just like her father and she wondered why no one saw it earlier.  
"Are you Jessica Bennett?"  
"Y-yes." She stammered. She saw the door open again and Theresa came out carrying Ethan's coat.  
She handed it to Ethan and then turned to Jessica. "How are you doing? Miguel told me you fell down the stairs last night."   
"I'm uh okay, I broke my arm though," she said nervously glancing at Ethan.  
"Uh, Theresa could you give me and Jessica some time alone, I'll be back in a little while." "Sure, I'll finish packing your things," she said giving him a kiss and walking back into the mansion.  
"I'm sorry my father-Julian yelled at you like that, he's been under a lot of stress."  
"It's okay, I totally understand. I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have come it's just my friend Reese pointed out how hard this must be on you and I just wanted to come see if you were all right and if there was anything I could do or help you with because I know it must be really confusing for you and all…" realizing she was babbling she stopped.  
"Thank you." There was an awkward pause. "How did you break your arm?" he asked out of the blue, trying to break the tension.   
"Last night I fell down the stairs…"  
"When I was in boarding school I climbed up a tree, fell and broke my arm, it really hurts."  
"Yeah, it does…"  
"I need to get my things over to my hotel, do you think we could meet at the Book Café in an hour, then we can talk?"  
"Sure. I'll see you then, bye," said Jessica walking away. "That was so weird," she whispered to herself as she walked back home.

"Jessica, where have you been?" asked Sam as she walked through the door.  
"I went for a walk."  
"I was worried, you haven't left the house since...well in a while and I just wanted to know where you were. Eve said she put you on bed rest."  
"I'm okay," said Jessica hugging him.   
"I was thinking I could go pick up some lunch and we could sit in your room and talk."  
"I can't today, I'm meeting some one in an hour."  
"Reese? I'm glad he came back from New York. I couldn't sleep last night so I came down here and I saw you sleeping. He was awake and we talked for awhile. He really cares for you."  
"I know but he's not who I'm meeting, I'm meeting Ethan."  
Jessica watched her father's eyes go wide with shock. "No you aren't."  
"Dad-."  
"No Jessica, I don't want you around people like him."  
"People like him? He's my brother."  
"Jessica-."  
"He needs someone. His whole life has been a lie and he needs support right now. He's my brother, I have to be there for him if I can."  
Sam just looked at her. "Okay, but I don't want you walking there by yourself, I'll drive you. And when you get back it's to bed until Eve says otherwise."  
"Thanks, Dad. I'll come get you when I'm ready to leave."  
"Okay, Pumpkin." 

Forty Five Minutes later Sam dropped Jessica off at the Book Café. Jessica saw Ethan talking to Chad and walked over to them. "Hi."  
"Hey, Jessica. How's it goin' girl?" asked Chad.  
"I'm okay, Chad."  
"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Ethan.  
"No-well I am a little hungry." She turned to Chad. "Can I have a beagle with cream cheese and jelly on the side and a glass of orange juice too if it's not to much trouble."   
"I'll have a plain doughnut and a cup of coffee, black," said Ethan smiling as he and Jessica sat down at a table.  
"I saw Chief Bennett drop you off, did he know you're meeting me?"  
"Yeah, he's a really great Dad... If you two tried I'm sure you can get along."   
"I don't think so, at first we got along fine but now we can hardly stand to be in the same room together so I highly doubt it."  
"Well if you got along at first then there's a chance you can get along again, I know that you to could be really close if you tried."  
"Maybe. Thanks," said Ethan as Chad gave them their food. "So Jessica, how have you been?" with everything going on in his life he had forgotten when Theresa told him about Jessica, how she was attacked, and now he felt bad for not being there for her like a brother should.  
"I'm doing fine," she said plastering on a fake smile.  
"Are you sure?" he asked worried because her eyes looked so sad.  
"Yeah, I'm sure, really I'm doing fine," she said biting into her food. "Will you come over for dinner?"  
"I don't think that would be a good idea right now, but maybe when everything settles down I might. I don't want to upset your mother."  
"I guess you're right. So how are you and Theresa? I bet she is so happy you two finally got together, for as long as I can remember, since she was gosh, like twelve she has wanted to marry you." Jessica watched as a look of confusion crossed Ethan's face and she wondered if she had something wrong but then he smiled.  
"I but she was so upset when I thought she was my stalker, and when I was going to marry Gwen."  
"Yeah, she was. She didn't think you two were going to ever get together, but I'm glad you did, she really loves you."  
"Yeah, I bet she does. Look I'm sorry but I have to cut this short. Maybe we can get together soon and talk some more. Would you like me to drive you home?"  
"No, I think I'll walk. It was really nice talking to you Ethan. I'll see you soon."  
"Okay, call if you need anything," he said getting up.  
"I will, bye," said Jessica as she watched him leave.  
She got up and started for home. She finally got there and was a little bit tired so she went upstairs to her room. She opened the door and was greeted with the sweet smell of flowers. Her room was covered in daisies, lilies, and orchids. Jessica looked around with a smile on her face and immediately knew who had done this for her. She sat down on her bed and dialed Reese's cell phone number but it was busy. She changed into her pajama's and got under the warm blankets for a very much needed nap. She closed her eyes and went to sleep with a genuine smile plastered on her face. 


	15. Fifteen

Jessica woke up to someone softly smoothing her hair. She smiled and for a moment she felt like she was in a time when nothing bad had happened to her and her life had been intact. She kept her eyes closed and savored the soft touch of the hand in her hair.   
"What time is it?" she asked the person she knew to be Reese as she opened her eyes to be greeted by comforting darkness.   
"Around one o'clock."  
"Good I haven't slept that long," she said sitting up and a cramp assaulted her back.  
"It's one…A.M." he said and Jessica knew he was smiling at her.  
"So that's why it's so dark," she said laughing. "I've slept for almost twelve hours straight? Wow, I must have been more tired than I thought." She paused. "What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" she asked curiously.  
"I…I was uh hum, I wanted to see if you liked the flowers," he said into the darkness, thankful that it masked his red cheeks.  
"At one o'clock in the morning?" she said smiling slyly.  
"Well I got here earlier but you were sleeping and you looked so peaceful. I wanted to watch you sleep."  
Jessica reached over and turned on her lamp while looking at him. "I absolutely loved them, thank you. They're beautiful."  
"So are you."  
Jessica smiled and was surprised she didn't feel uncomfortable about the compliment, but then it was coming from Reese, and he never made her uncomfortable. She smiled and was sure her cheeks had turned pink from the compliment that made her love him even more than she already did. She could admit it to herself but she doubted that Reese would ever know, she couldn't let him fall in love with her when she was pregnant, they could be friends, best friends, and that was all. She decided to change the topic.  
"I talked to Ethan today. You were right about this being hard on him and everything. You should see Mr. Crane, he answered the door when I got there and scared me half to death."  
"I bet, he can be very imposing when he wants to. Are you hungry or anything?"  
"Actually yes. Let's go downstairs," she said getting out of bed and covering her long cotton nightgown with her robe. She followed him downstairs to the kitchen where she made herself a sandwich and grabbed an apple. "Do you want something?" she asked.  
"No, I ate a little while ago."   
"Do you want to go watch TV? I'm too awake to sleep."  
"Sure, I'd love to," he said going into the living room. Jessica turned on the TV and found 'I Know What You Did Last Summer 2' on. She sat down next to Reese and began to eat and watch the movie.  
Halfway through the movie Jessica had grabbed onto his arm and at all of the scary parts she covered her eyes. Reese thought it was very cute. By the end of the movie Jessica was holding onto his hand and he smiled every time she squeezed it. When it was over some other movie came on but Jessica was oblivious to it. She was just looking down at her and Reese's clasped hands. His warm comforting touch. The way he stuck by her, always. Even though she had tried to forget her feelings, make them disappear they hadn't. She stayed up nights thinking about him and how he couldn't possibly feel for her the same she felt for him but yet he seemed to. She could be herself and even though she was afraid to, sometimes she showed him her insecurities and fears and he understood. She loved him so much. But she was going to be a mother in seven months.  
"Jess, what are you thinking about?" asked Reese.  
"The baby," said Jessica slowly. His reactions to this subject was something she needed to see. Did the fact disgust him, make him think less of her or did it even matter? She had to know.  
"About that, I was wondering what you were planning to do," he said looking at her.  
"I don't know yet. I don't want an abortion, that is out of the question. I was thinking about giving it up or...or maybe keeping it." 'Okay' thought Jessica. 'This is the moment of truth.' She didn't know what she wanted him to say, she just knew it would change how she looked at him.  
"I was thinking about it, a lot, and I want you to know that I'll be with you, what ever you decide, but if you keep it I want to be the surrogate father. Now I know that if you keep him or her your parents will be here for you and everything but I've always wanted children and well you get the idea," he said his cheeks turning slightly red, but he never looked away.  
Jessica tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. She had expected him to tell her the part about whatever she did he would support her but she was blown away by the mere aspect that he was willing to accept the baby and for a moment she thought that she would break down and cry.  
"Reese, thank you," she said and she had to pause to get her emotions under control. "I don't know what to say except that if I do keep it then it will be the luckiest baby in the world to have you in it's life."  
"It's getting late, I should get over to my Aunt's, I told her I might stay a while but she might get worried."  
"Will you stay? Please?" Jessica knew that the more she was around him, the more she wanted to see him everyday, feel his arms around her when she woke up, feel his heart beating as she went to sleep, she needed to be near him, to feel safe, that something in her world was constant when everything else had turned upside down.  
"Okay, I'll stay."  
Jessica and Reese layed in her bed and she snuggled against him.  
"Reese?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I never told you that I'm really sorry, for pushing you away and not talking to you, I was selfish."  
"I understand, apology accepted, I'm just glad that now you've let me in, I really missed you."  
"I missed you too." Jessica closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep, she was to busy savoring every moment with Reese Durkee. 


	16. Sixteen

A month later Jessica was sitting in her room writing in her beloved journal.   
Dear Diary,   
_ Things have changed so much in the past month and for the best, I think. Reese moved back here and he lives with his Aunt which is fantastic, I didn't realize how much I needed him when he was gone but now I couldn't imagine not being with him, not seeing him every day. We have gotten so close but I still haven't told him that I love him, I don't know why I haven't but I just can't get the courage to. The baby is fine, and at four months I'm starting to show and today I'm going in for an ultrasound and Reese is coming with me. I guess I'll find out if it's a girl or a boy. I think I'm leaning toward adoption, I'm not sure if I'm responsible enough right now to give it the life it needs. I've gone back to school, at first I was afraid what people would think, how everyone would know what happened, I thought I would feel like I was parading my shame around school, but people have been so nice that I feel bad for not having faith in them. I'm taking some special classes at my school to learn how to deal with the changes during pregnancy. It's taught me a lot already. Before when I would see pregnant girls in the hallway I would think how superior I was to them, I thought that they must be horrible, wild girls who did drugs and stayed out all night but I was so wrong, even though their circumstances are different from mine I still feel a connection to them. This one girl, Courtney, she'd as old as me and seven months along. Her boyfriend got her pregnant and dumped her and once again I'm reminded how special Reese is, he is willing to take responsibility for a child that isn't his and I don't know how I could live without his support. Well Eve is here have to pick me up for my appointment.   
Jessica _

Jessica went downstairs as she heard the honk of a horn. Reese was waiting in the living room for her, she wanted him to be there. She knew her mother loved her but it was obvious how she felt about the baby, there were short conversations but nothing about the joys of motherhood, or labor, or raising children. It would just be nice to know that her mother would support any decision that she decided to make.   
Jessica knew her parents were stressed out and she tried not to let their lack of comfort upset her, her Dad didn't know how to act around her and Jessica understood that but Reese treated her like she was normal. They got into Eve's car and drove to the hospital.   
They arrived at the hospital and Eve took her to the examination room where she told her to make herself comfortable and lay back on the table. Jessica did so and started as Eve's pager went off. "I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can," said Eve leaving them alone.   
Jessica clasped Reese's hand and he smiled.   
"So do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" he asked smiling down at her.   
"Girl."   
"I'm thinking a boy and then he'll grow up to be a strapping young man like me,"   
"As if!" said Jessica laughing.   
"Come on, boys are so much better than girls, you know the old saying, 'boys rule and girls drool'." "I think you got that backwards, buddy."   
They were still laughing when Eve came back in.   
"Okay, let's get started."   
Jessica watched as Eve prepared to do the ultrasound, she had had two other ultrasounds since she got pregnant but the sex of the baby hadn't been distinguishable and Jessica had refrained from looking at the baby, thinking it would be to painful, today she vowed that she would look, this baby that was part of her deserved at least that much. Jessica lifted her shirt up a ways and pushed her pants down a bit to expose her protruding stomach. It embarrassed her that Reese saw but she wanted him there all the same, he hadn't been with her the other two times but she wanted to share this with him.   
It was hard to believe she was already four months into the pregnancy, soon she would really be showing and she wouldn't be able to deny that there was really a baby inside her. Eve got everything ready and then turned on the machine. Jessica closed her eyes afraid to look, but after a few seconds she started to hear a slight thump-thump and she knew it was the baby's heart. Reese squeezed her hand and Jessica got up the courage to open her eyes and look over at the screen. She saw a big moving mass and couldn't make out any body parts except maybe a hand or a foot.   
"Look Jessica that's a hand right there," Eve said pointing.   
"I thought it was the head," said Reese and Jessica managed a shaky laugh.   
"Would you like to know if it's a girl or a boy?" asked Eve.   
Jessica kept her eyes on the screen. That was her baby. HER baby. Before it had just been the baby but this was hers, all hers. "Yes, can you tell?"   
"Yup, right there. It's gonna be a girl," said Eve smiling.   
"I'm going to have a daughter? A little girl?" 

Fifteen minutes later Jessica was sitting on the exam table. "Okay, here is a refill of your prenatal vitamins and we'll set up another appointment soon."   
"Thanks, Eve."   
"You're welcome, well, I better get you two home," she said opening the door for them.   
"So, how do you feel?" asked Reese on the drive back.   
"I feel…good. I'm going to take a shift of the bed and breakfast when I get home, do you want to keep me company?"   
"Sure, if you don't mind."   
"Not all," she said with a smile. 

Jessica was sitting at her desk talking to Reese when a customer came in. "Hi, I'm Jessica, welcome to the Bennett Bed and Breakfast."   
"Hello, my name is David. Do you have any vacancies?" asked the older man with an accent. He kind of reminded her of her father, he had that same ruggedly handsome thing going on.   
"Sure, I just need your name, and some other information."   
"David Hastings. You don't happen to know where I can find a woman, Grace?"   
"Sure, that's my mother. Are you two friends?"   
"You could say that. I'll only be staying a few days, maybe I'll run into her." After Jessica had gotten Mr. Hastings settled she sat down next to Reese. "He seems very nice. I wonder how my mom knows him." "Maybe he helped her organize a charity event or something." "Yeah, that's probably it." 


	17. End

A week later Jessica started to notice something was terribly wrong with her parents. They were at the police station a lot and sometimes she heard them argue and that man, Mr. Hastings hadn't been back to his room for a few days so Jessica decided to broach the subject.   
"Mom," she said going into the kitchen and sitting next to her mother.  
"What is it, Jessica?" she asked sharply and Jessica cringed. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."  
"That's okay. I was wondering if something was wrong?"  
Grace sighed, "What could be wrong?"  
"Tell me, please?"  
"Everyone is going to find out sooner or later," she said standing up and pacing.  
"Find out what?" Jessica took a breath, she had a feeling that it was going to be bad news.  
"There's a man in Harmony that's claiming he's my husband," she said running her fingers through her hair.  
"What? That's impossible, you've been married to dad forever."  
"I know sweetheart, but this man claims that I was married to him before the fire, before I lost my memory."  
"Well it's not true is it?"   
"I don't remember," said Grace frustrated.  
"Does Dad know?"  
"Yes, he knows, please don't tell Kay or Charity, I just want to keep this quiet until there is proof one way or the other.  
"Sure, Mom." 

Grace left the room and Jessica was by herself, she needed fresh air, time to think, so she left the house, by herself.  
It was a rare occurrence, her leaving the house alone, she always made it a point to drag someone along with her, but not today. It was cold and a thin layer of snow covered the ground. Jessica pulled her winter coat closer around herself and continued to walk. Harmony, the place she'd grown up, one of the safest places she'd ever known, had become alien to her. Robert had made her afraid, afraid of people and afraid of her home, but she couldn't be afraid anymore, he was gone and she had to move on with her life without anyone there to catch her if she fell. Jessica reached the park and stopped, putting her hands on her belly. One moment had changed her whole world forever, he had taken precious things away from her; courage, security, her virginity, innocence, but he hadn't taken away her ability to love or the love of her friends and family. Maybe that night, despite everything, had given her a gift. 

Jessica got home and went up to her room, she felt a weird sort of peace within herself, there was so much that she had had to deal with in the last months and finally she had begun to find an inner peace she had never thought had been possible. She thought back to that night when her world had been snatched up from underneath her. At the thought of that terrible night her heart sped up and for a moment her chest felt constricted, it still held on to her, the memories. But she could control the utter fear and helplessness that had consumed every part of her body. She had her baby, and it was hers, Robert could never claim it, this baby would have all the good in her that Jessica didn't think about how her baby was conceived but how much she had grown to love the life that was growing inside of her. There was nothing more important than the health and happiness of the little child that would soon make its way into the world.  
Jessica layed down and lit a candle and sat it on her night stand, the smell of lilacs soon filled the room and Jessica stared off into space her eyes looking up to the ceiling her hands on her belly. She had almost drifted off into sleep when there was a quiet knock on the door. She got up and opened the door and there she saw those beautiful eyes and that charming smile, there was such kindness in his face.  
"Hi Reese."  
"Hi, I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No, I was just relaxing, I'm glad you came, how are you?"  
"I'm doing good, I heard about your mom and her...and David. How are you taking it?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
"Well, I was shocked at first and I'm worried about my Dad but I think everything is going to work out okay in the end."  
"That's a good attitude to have. Look I wanted to talk to you about something else."  
Jessica sat up alert when she saw how nervous he looked, something must be wrong, "What is it Reese?" she asked putting her hand on his arm.  
"We kind of talked about it before but about the baby and the birth certificate and me as the father, well I was just wondering if you thought that was a good idea because I really want to be here for you and for her and these last few months have been amazing because I get to spend them with you and you've let me be a part of both your lives and I can't say how much that means to me. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you and the baby because...because I love you."  
Jessica suddenly found it hard to breathe, she had not expected him to say that it was so sudden and unexpected and the sound of his voice saying those words sent a tingle through her whole body.  
"I love you too," the words left her mouth before she consciously thought about them but she knew it was true, she had loved him, and his shyness, his intelligence, his gentleness the way he looked at her, she loved hearing his voice and touching him, she loved everything about him, she loved Reese Durkee.  
"You...you do?" he had hoped and wished that maybe she had felt something more than friendship and when they shared their first kiss he had never imagined that anything could have been so wonderful, so absolutely life changing.  
"I do, I love you Reese Durkee," she said leaning over to him and kissing lightly on the lips.  
"I am the happiest man in the world at this very moment," he whispered looking into her eyes and touching her cheek.  
"Through everything that has happened in my life you have always been here for me, sometimes I thought you knew just what I was thinking because even though I never said a word you understood and you've never let me down and that's something I admire about you, when we had our picnic on the beach that day I saw something when I looked at you that I never thought could happen for me, I realized how much I envied Kay because you liked her and I never thought that I could be blessed with such a wonderful gift, thank you for loving me."  
Reese brushed a tear from her cheek. "It's been my pleasure." 

Five months later Jessica held a squalling baby girl in her arms and Reese wiped sweat from her forehead.  
"Look at her Reese, she's so perfect, her hair is so soft," Jessica said touching the brown downy hair. "She's beautiful," Reese said touching the baby's small hand.  
"I picked out a name for her."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"Laressa, I named her after the savior in my life, I have the two people most important people in the world sitting right here, and I've never been happier." 

The End 

I would like to thank all of my faithful readers and I know this ending was long awaited and I hope you all have enjoyed it! 


End file.
